carla_and_friendsfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Jennifer Russo
Jennifer Evelyn Russo 'is one of the main characters of the series. Best friend of Carla Bernsen and Ernie Liotta since childhood, Jennifer is a Filipina-Italian-American tomboy whose family owns a pizza restaurant. She is the younger sister of Gabriela and Andrea Russo and the elder sister of Daniela Russo. History Not much is known about Jennifer's childhood except from the fact she met Carla and Ernie in kindergarten and Dawn in elementary school. She also played in the local school football team during that time and would beg her dad to buy her game consoles. She claimed she owned a pet bunny once, but died under mysterious circumstances. Physical Appearance Jennifer is the same height as Carla, but has a thin, almost boyish build, and a light brown complexion with loosely almond-shaped eyes. She has frizzy dark brown hair which she dyed scarlet and often ties into a side ponytail. She has sky blue eyes, inherited from her father's side of family. Jennifer's normal attire consists of a orange and green V-neck top under a dark gray blazer, black jeans and green sneakers. Personality Jennifer is tomboyish, sportive and generally cheerful, but prone to severe mood swings when things don't go her way. She occupies the middle between Carla's idealism and Bonnie's cynicism, as her view on the world is affected by the situation and her mood. A unabashed hedonist and a slacker, she is apathetic toward school in general, unless it has something to do with football. Being influenced by Ernie and Carla, she is quite naive for her age. Jennifer is notorious when it comes to food and easily gets angry when someone talks ill about her food, especially about her pizzas and ube rolls. She is also extremely passionate and temperamental, despite the fact she jokes about her older sister Gabriela's similar traits. She loves high-octane sports and has an abnormal obsession with extreme and violent hardcore video games and stunts and would love to try them in real life Despite these habits and some near-death experiences in the past, she never seems to be injured or hurt too badly, meaning that she must be incredibly good at them, she must have either a big stamina or a nifty amount of luck. Relationships Family 'Gabriela Alessio Since Gabriela is the oldest among the Russo family, she was already used to taking care of her sisters. Jennifer was no exception, and the two have the closest bond out of the sisters. Jennifer occasionally tends to joke about Gabriela's temper or up-tightness, and the latter jokingly mocks the former's naivete and recklessness, but are still extremely emotionally connected. Jennifer seems to see her older sister as some sort of role model or idol, as she mostly admires and praises her when she's with her friends (about 75 percent; the 25 percent of times she mentions Gabriela is when she jokes about her). When she was nine Jennifer didn't like the idea of Gabriela getting a boyfriend at first, because she wouldn't get as much attention from her. She later realized the world doesn't revolve around her and Gabriela needs to take care of herself too, and became happy for her and Lorenzo. In turn, Gabriela was supportive when Jennifer came out to her. Jennifer bleached her hair because she had seen Gabriela doing so, but since her father didn't agree with this, she dyed her hair using her mother's hair dyes. Friends Carla Bernsern Main Article: Carla and Jennifer tba Background Information *Jennifer and Ernie were Carla's first friends. *She is only a half year older than Carla and Dawn. *Her favorite color seems to be any shade of blue. *Her favorite food is pizza. *Jennifer claims she has a high metabolism. *Since she and her mother were born in America, Jennifer can speak Italian and Tagalog fluently unaccented. * Jennifer and Eiji are the only members of the group who are known to cook. * Jennifer's nickname is "Jenny"; all of her sisters had "y" at the end of their nickname. (Gabriela - Gabby, Andrea - Andy, and Daniela - Danny) **Out of her sisters, she is the only one out of her sisters who has a non-Italicized name. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Carla and Friends Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Teenagers Categorie:Russo Family